


The Same Old Dance

by Spoodlemonkey



Series: Playoffs 2019 [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: A Tiny Bit of Angst At The Beginning, First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Post Zach and Willy's almost kiss on the bench, Post saturdays game in Boston, with FEELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: He laughs but it’s not happy. “You didn’t see yourself on the ice, taking on a bunch of Bruins. Holy shit Hyms, you expect me to not want to kiss you after that?”





	The Same Old Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to take that almost kiss and wrap it around myself like a blanket. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own! Don't know, don't own. Title taken from Starstrukk by 3oh3 which is now stuck in my head...

“What the fuck was that?” 

He’s tired and sore, covered in bruises and cuts from dirty hits and dirtier plays, frustrated with himself, with the team, with the fucking  _ refs _ at this shit show of a night, and Willy’s chosen  _ this _ night to follow him back to his room. 

“What was what?” Willy’s jittery, pacing the length of the room. His hands tug at his tie, wrenching at it when the knot doesn’t slide loose like he wants it to. He looks about a second away from choking himself so Zach steps in, deftly undoes it and tosses the fabric. It lands somewhere on the floor but neither of them honestly care. 

“On the bench.” Zach clarifies. His skin feels to tight. “Did you seriously try to kiss me?” 

“Oh that.” Willy’s grin is sharp, eyes a little mean. “Yeah.”

“ _ Why?” _

“I don’t know. I fucked up but you’re always  _ so good _ . And I wanted to give the Boston fans something to  _ really _ scream about.” He doesn’t look apologetic. They’re going to get reamed out by PR tomorrow. With the way Zach feels, he’s ready to just crawl into his own bed at home and say fuck everyone else. But he can’t.

“We’re not...Willy you know we  _ can’t.” _ He realizes how close they’re standing and forces himself to take a step back. Being this close to Willy, just the two of them, it’s dangerous.

“Why?” Willy’s eyes flash. He crosses the space between them, erasing any distance Zach has created. “Because a bunch of homophobic assholes say so?” He laughs but it’s not happy. “You didn’t see yourself on the ice, taking on a bunch of Bruins. Holy shit Hyms, you expect me to  _ not _ want to kiss you after that?” 

Zach can’t help himself, his gaze dropping to Willy’s lips, so,  _ so _ red from where he’s been biting at them. Willy can’t miss it. His hands fall to Zach’s hips, tug him closer until there’s barely any space between them, their chests brushing with every rise and fall. 

“We talked about this.” Zach’s voice comes out quieter than he intends, softer. He’s having trouble remembering why they decided against this though when all he wants is Willy’s touch after such a heartbreaking night. 

“Things change.” Willy’s thumbs smooth along his hips. Zach shivers at the touch. “Don’t you just want something  _ good _ for a change?” 

Zach’s heart aches at how  _ raw _ his voice is. 

It feels like a huge weight has fallen off his shoulders when he kisses Willy.

He’s balancing on a knife’s edge, more than a little terrified by what he might find when he falls, but Willy’s hands are warm and sure where they hold him and he lets himself ease into the kiss, lets himself  _ want. _

Willy kisses the way he skates, the easy press of their lips, the grace in how he gets Zach to open for him, the sweet sweep of his tongue, coaxing Zach into it. He catches Zach’s hands in his own, urges him to touch. Feeling brave, Zach runs his hands along Willy’s back, heat sparking through him, needing him  _ closer. _ He can feel the play of Willy’s muscles under his dress shirt as he flexes, the heat coming off of him. It’s not enough.

He tugs at Willy’s shirt, gets it out of his waistband and bunches it up. Willy groans into the kiss as Zach gets his hands on him. He traces along his spine, his shoulder blades, feeling the heat coming off him. 

He loses track of time. Their kisses get wetter, slicker. Zach’s cock is hard, pressing uncomfortably against the seam of his dress pants. Against his thigh he can feel Willy, can feel the little roll of his hips where he can’t quite help himself. 

“Hold on,” Willy pants against his lips, pulls back when Zach tries to tug him in again. Zach lets out a frustrated noise but Willy doesn’t go far, undoing his cufflinks so he can tug his shirt up and over his head. It lands on the floor, already forgotten as Zach is met with miles of glorious, smooth skin. 

He doesn’t hesitate to reach out this time, plants his hands on Willy’s shoulders and runs them slowly down, tracing each dip in his collarbone, his pecks, his abs. He watches, fascinated, as Willy’s stomach jumps under his touch. Willy’s mouth falls open when Zach slides his thumb across one rosey nipple, watching as it pebbles under his touch. Zach leans in, drags his tongue over it and is rewarded with a soft moan. He repeats the process with the other, sucking a little harder to feel how Willy shudders and shakes under his touch. 

“God, your mouth.” Willy murmurs, one hand coming up to rest, hot and heavy, on the back of Zach’s neck. He leans into it as he gets caught up in the taste of Willy’s skin under his lips. 

“Hey,” Willy tugs on him. “Come on, kiss me.” 

Zach laughs, surprised at how  _ light _ he feels. 

He happily leans into the kiss. His lips feel swollen, tingling. It’s been  _ ages _ since he’s been kissed like this. 

Willy’s hands fumble at his shirt, shaking. They lose at least one button before Willy’s gets it open, pushing the material off of his shoulders to fall by their feet. Zach tries to kick it away, knowing one of them will trip over it and Willy’s hands fall to his belt.

He stumbles, lets out a gasp as the back of Willy’s hand brushes against his cock through his pants. It’s unexpected for all that it was clearly leading this way.

Willy stills, his hands going back to Zach’s waist. He presses a kiss to Zach’s lips, his cheek, his jaw. 

“It’s okay,” Zach brushes their noses, their cheeks together. “Why’d you stop kissing me?” 

Willy laughs, the sound as sweet as honey. 

“Shoes and pants off first?” He suggests and Zach has to admit, it’s a good idea. The last thing he wants is to have to look Babs in the eye when one of them gets a concussion during sex.

They seperate enough to strip down. Standing there in his underwear, Zach watches as Willy struggles to get his socks off, nearly overbalancing in the process. His chest feels warm. He can’t believe how much he loves this ridiculous man. Zach happily looks his fill, watching his hair fall into his eyes, the flex of his arms, his thick thighs. Willy manages to free himself, straightening and Zach gets a good look at the way his cock is tenting his underwear. 

“See something you like?” Willy teases and Zach laughs, holding out his hand. Willy takes it and Zach leads him over to the bed. He loves having his own room on the road. 

“I mean, it’s alright.” 

Willy retaliates by toppling them onto the bed. It bounces them and trapped under Willy’s considerable weight it’s hard to breathe. Willy goes to move and Zach stops him, hands flat on Willy’s back, pulling him close again. Their cocks brush and they gasp.

Willy braces his arms on either side of Zach’s head. His hair tickles at Zach’s forehead, his cheeks, where it’s fallen. His eyes are impossibly wide and fond as they meet Zach’s. 

There’s a beat where it’s quiet, where the day fades away, where even Zach’s heartbeat is silenced and it’s only them. 

“Hey.” Willy’s lips curve into a small smile. Zach wants to feel it pressed against his own.

“Hey there.” He tilts his head up, aiming for a kiss. 

“Oh sorry,” Willy teases, pulling back just enough that Zach misses, hits his chin instead. “Did you want something?” 

“You’re such a dick.” Zach rakes his nails along Willy’s back in retaliation. The shudder and groan he gets in return are a bit of a surprise. He can work with it though. 

He does it again and this time Willy doesn’t tease him. He kisses him hard, deep, pressing him down into the mattress. Zach digs his fingers into Willy’s shoulder’s and lets himself get swept away with it.

Heat is running through his veins, his cock leaking in his underwear. He rocks his hips, moaning into the kiss at the friction he finds. They fall into a dirty grind, each moment sweeter than the last as they get closer and closer to the edge.

It gets harder and harder to keep up with the kiss, breath coming in shorter gasps, until they’re just breathing each other's air. It won’t take much, he knows. Willy pulls back, presses a series of quick kisses to his lips like he can’t help himself. 

“Hold on, hold on.” He mumbles mostly to himself. He squirms and for a moment Zach is lost before he clues in. It’s awkward getting their underwear off when neither of them want to move, but somehow they manage to get them pushed down and kicked off. “I’m  _ not _ coming in my boxers like a teenager.” 

Zach laughs, tangles his hands in Willy’s hair and reels him back in for another kiss. Sweat makes their skin slick and they fall into a sweet, slow grind. Willy shifts, wraps on big hand around them and Zach’s gasp is swallowed up as Willy licks into his mouth.

He comes over Willy’s fist, panting into his mouth. Willy lets out a groan and follows him over the edge soon after.

They collapse together, hearts pounding, just trying to catch their breath. Sweat leaves their skin cool and itchy. Exhaustion has sunk its claws into his bones, dragging him slowly under the longer they lay there. 

Finally Willy rolls to the side, exposing Zach to the cool air. He shivers, but Willy just grabs the edge of the sheet, wiping ineffectively at their stomachs. He yanks the blanket up and over them, curling up against Zach with a happy sigh. 

“We’re gross.” Zach murmurs. The room is quiet around them and  _ this _ feels more intimate than what they just did. Willy tucks his face against Zach’s neck, presses a soft kiss to the skin there. He throws his arm across Zach’s waist. 

“I like you gross.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Zach feels like he’s arguing for the sake of arguing. He’s fighting to stay awake, worried maybe, that if he falls asleep, he’ll wake up and discover none of this was real. 

Willy shushes him. 

“Sleep now, shower later.” He sounds like he’s almost asleep, words slurring, and Zach can’t find it in himself to get them up. He’ll deal without a shower for the moment. 

“Hey, Willy.” He nudges him. Willy hums in response. Zach isn’t even sure he’s awake enough to understand him. “I do want something good. Want it with you.”

Willy’s breathing is slow and even with sleep, but that’s okay, Zach can just tell him again in the morning.


End file.
